


Disney Dilemma

by StarWrites613



Series: Sanders Sides Self Inserts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't waste your time, Gen, just go read A Lesson In Practicality seriously, once again I'm just a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: Is it such a crime to sing and /not/ want to be heard?It is to Roman





	Disney Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 

> This be from my Quotev, which is mostly self inserts and x readers, but like, oh well  
https://www.quotev.com/StarWrites613

It had been another long day of work for Roman, and all he wanted to do was go home and relax. Perhaps watch a Disney movie or five. That was a sure way to lift his spirits. The dramatic man entered the apartment, dropping his bag at the doorway with a theatrical sigh, letting the world know he was not happy. The house was quiet, meaning he was alone, which was perfect for him. "Disney songs here I come!" he called to himself, picking his bag back up and throwing it into his room.

Admiring the beautiful and royal decor that was his room, Roman went straight to his massive collection of Disney movies he held. Picking up Tangled, Princess and the Frog, Moana, and Cinderella he left his room once more, admiring the cases in hand. Thinking of the wondrous scenes he was about to witness, a voice distracted Roman from his thoughts. A voice that floated through a door, singing the well-known song "Part of Your World". Curiosity overtook him as he wanted to see who owned such pipes, and he turned to see it came from Star's room. **(I know it sounds like I'm calling myself an amazing singer but I don't think I'm that great I'm just writing what other people like my parents have told me before!)**

"-ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know. Ask them my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it, what's the word, burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above!" the voice sang, her voice wavering slightly, and she gave a soft cough before continuing. Roman leaned against the door, wanting to hear it as best as he could.

"Out of the sea...wish I could be," the voice sang, and the prince-like man leaned further into the door, for her voice had gotten even softer. He placed his left hand on the knob, other against the wooden barrier that kept him hidden. "Part of that world." Her last note was cut off short by Roman falling into the room, him having put too much pressure on the knob and opening the door. Star yelped, jumping to the other side of her bed as a flash of blue rang out. When the fallen figure stood up in the girl's place was an adult female lion, growling towards the intruder. Roman sat there for a moment, stunned and awed before snapping out of it and slowly standing up.

The lion seemed to sigh before a flash of blue light came out and Star was once again on her bed, her knees holding her high and mighty, glowering down at the dramatic roommate. "Roman, what the hell, man?!" she shouted, jumping off the bed and making sure he was okay.

Roman waved her off, brushing on his red Disney shirt that held a golden castle you would see at the start of every Disney movie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I, uh, was just walking past and slipped. Your door opened on its own," he lied, looking anywhere but Star.

"Did...were you listening to me sing?" she questioned, her face flushing up. Roman flailed his hands, being caught in his fib.

"Fine, I was!" he admitted before intensely grabbing Star on the shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. "AND YOU SOUND GREAT! **(Quote of a kinda choir friend of mine)** Why on Earth didn't you tell me you could sing?!" he exclaimed, seeming appalled at the thought of her keeping it to herself. She pushed the crazy guy away, rubbing her arm and looking at the floor.

"I am not nearly that great. Besides, you're way better at singing! I didn't want someone as amazing as you to hear my trashy voice," she told the carpet, and Roman's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Aca-scue me?" he shouted, putting an offended hand to his chest. **(I had to)** "You have a beautiful voice. If anything I'm offended you wouldn't tell me sooner! Imagine all the songs we could've been singing right now!" he cried out, and Star couldn't help but chuckle. The girl moved to sit back on her bed, patting the spot next to her, addressing her friend to sit.

"So when'd you get home?" she asked awkwardly, rubbing her left arm as she tried to maintain eye contact.

"Just a few moments ago. I got some movies and was going to watch them since I thought I was home alone, then I heard you. And you sound amazing, Star," he told with a smile, and the girl shook her head softly.

"I'm not that good. Seriously, I just sing a little. I mean, my dad's a musician so I kinda have to be able to sing a bit," she chuckled, pushing her hair out of her face.

"What were you doing?" Roman asked curiously, leaning over past Star to see her computer opened. It was paused on some thirteen-year-old with a red wig on. She stood on a stage, singing towards the crowd.

"Watching an old show I did. I found the disc of a recording for it, and decided to watch it," the woman explained, turning so Roman could easily see the screen. "That's Addison. She played Ariel when we were thirteen I think?" Her friend's eyes widened again and he fiercely grabbed the computer, staring at the bright screen.

"You've acted in shows before?!" he cried, setting the laptop aside. Star shyly nodded, her cheeks growing a bit darker shade of pink.

"I acted since I was five. My last show was my senior year of high school," she said softly, twirling her silver chain necklace in her hand, the silver feather being grazed by her fingertips.

"Really?!" Roman shouted, staring with a wide grin on his face. "That's awesome! I had no idea you were a fellow theater kid! Why would you stop?" he questioned quickly, growing excited by the minute.

"Cause I'm not that good. I rarely get a major role and I'm not the prettiest face to see on the stage. Over time I got more anxious about it and sorta lost my talent. By the end of high school, I was just an extra that mostly helped out backstage. I realized with where I was going I would never become an actress, so I just gave up on it. Focused on some more realistic dreams. Er, no offense! I still love acting, and you're amazing at it!" Star rambled, emoting with her hands as she spoke.

"Oh, please, you're a fantastic singer! I'm sure you can act just as well! And yeah, anxiety can get in the way, but that shouldn't have stopped you from chasing your dreams! I didn't, and look at where I am now!" Roman posed as he spoke, shining his sparkly white smile.

"You're sharing an apartment with four other people and work at a part-time job you seem to hate since you come home almost every day in a bad mood," the girl deadpanned, smirking at her friend. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I still get to act! And I love doing so! The part doesn't matter, it's just the performance you give. You have to make your character the one they remember, whether it's an important one or not," the theatrical roommate exclaimed, jumping from the bed and pointing at his friend. "I'll even prove it! Why don't you sing a song that includes acting in it for me?" he suggested, making Star jump and shake her hands.

"No, no, no, that's fine! We don't have to! I haven't acted in a while. I'm rusty and bad and don't want you to see my horrible acting..." She trailed off, seeming disappointed with herself.

"I won't judge. No matter what I'll think you're great," Roman encouraged, leading her to where he stood before sitting back on the bed.

"Okay, but only so you won't nag me about it for the rest of my life," Star joked, shaking her arms to rid of her nerves. "Umm, you've heard of 'If I Could Tell Her', right?" she asked timidly, and Roman seemed to light up with electric joy.

"I love that song!" he called, and Star grinned at her over-the-top friend. 

"Great. You be Zoe?" Roman nodded and straightened up, getting into character. Suddenly Roman acted curious and a little afraid, looking at Star with disbelief. It was shocking how good he was, getting into it like that in just seconds. The girl prepared herself, knowing it was smart to choose an anxious character when feeling anxious.

"H-He thought you were awesome," she stuttered out, blushing at how bad she was already.

"He thought I was awesome? My brother?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"D-Definitely!" Star spat out, trying to calm herself. Roman broke character, giving a reassuring smile before getting back into it.

"How?"

Star sang the first part of the song, repeatedly closing her eyes to try and forget Roman was there. She would cringe as her voice went higher, not wanting her voice to ruin such a nice song. She finished the chorus and let out a sigh, glad to be half-way done. Her body relaxed slightly as everything went quiet, but only for a second.

"Did he say anything else?" Roman asked, catching the acting girl by surprise. For a second, she forgot what to say, before remembering and rubbing her arm shyly.

"A-About you?" she asked softly.

"Nevermind, I don't really care anyways-" Roman started, but Star ran forward and grabbed his arms, dropping them at once and sitting next to him, rushing and panicking.

"No, no, no just, no, no, he said, he said so many things I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones, so, um," she stuttered out, trying to gather herself. "He thought, you looked really pretty, er, um! You looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair," she sang, messing her words up ridiculously.

"He did?" Roman asked and the two awkwardly chuckled (Roman being the only one faking it). The two continued to sing and act until the song was done, and Star honestly felt giddy with how their voices sounded mixed together. It gave her chills how great Roman was at singing. She honestly felt honored to be living with someone who had such an amazing voice. The two faced each other and smiled as Star sang out the last line, her nerves almost entirely gone.

"If I could tell him," she sang since in this case, Roman is a guy. "If I could..." she finished, closing her eyes and letting the note drift off. She wasn't proud of her performance. Her notes were shakey and bad, and she sounded like trash compared to Roman, but she still had fun. That was why she had done theater in the first place. Because of how fun it is to sing with others and perform and live a life that isn't yours!

"That was amazing," she breathed, shifting on the bed and opening her eyes.

"You were amazing!" Roman complimented, eyes sparkling with energy. "We simply have to sing more often! I mean, did you hear how good our voices sounded together?" he said, posing once more, dropping his Zoe persona entirely.

"I was good? You were freaking fantastic, Roman! How you got into character at once and stuck it through. I would've guessed you were Zoe herself! Well, if you were a girl," she chuckled, thinking about their small performance. "But yeah, we do sound awesome together. And we haven't even gotten to the Disney songs," Star remarked sarcastically, and Roman let out a giant dramatic gasp.

"I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" he shouted, running out of the room to the living room. The girl rolled her eyes before following, seeing Roman shove Moana into the DVD player. As the TV started up and it went to the home screen, Roman stood up and turned quickly towards his amused friend. "We are singing every single song on every single movie right now," he said, and the look on his face told Star he wasn't kidding.

"Chill, Princey. We don't have the time to do the entire Disney franchise, as amazing as it'd be. Why don't we just chill and watch Moana?" she offered, going over and slumping onto the couch. Roman's eyes begged to sing, and she couldn't say no to the dramatic dork. "And maybe sing along. But dibs on Tamatoa!" she called, and her wild friend jumped with joy, joining her on the couch. 

As the movie started Roman quoted word for word, making Star chuckle. "How many times have you seen this film?" she asked, and Roman just shushed her as the children on screen screamed at the story told. Star smirked, shifting to get comfy on the couch. "You know..." she started, smirking already, "my mom knows the aunt of Moana." Roman's head snapped to her attention at once.

"WHAT?" he pretty much screamed, and the girl pretended her ears would bleed from the noise.

"Geez, tone it down, loud mouth," she joked before turning towards the screen. "My mom is good friends with the aunt of the girl who played Moana. Actually, I knew about the movie I think a year or two before it came out, even for trailers. My friends didn't believe me since the trailers weren't there yet," she explained, noticing a sudden hunger for food that grew in her stomach.

"I have to meet her!" Roman begged, not looking towards the screen.

"We're in the same boat, pal. I've never gotten to meet her, though I'd love to someday." The prince figure seemed to deflate at that, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Then what's the point?" he mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Star threw a dramatic hand over her forehead, feigning utter depression. "Oh, I know! For years I've cried, wishing to just meet a Disney star at least once in my pathetic and boring life. I mean, I'm a superhero, dammit! The least I can get is a little visit!" Roman stared in shock as she peeked an eye open to see her audience's reaction. Once she saw his face the girl broke down into a fit of giggles, knowing how horrible her act was.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me to the theater sometime?" the dramatic man next to her suddenly asked. Star froze, turning to him and sitting in a more proper sitting position.

"A-Are you sure? Wait, I mean, why?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

"You've acted in the past, you're a great singer and I'm sure an even better actress from what I've seen. Come on, you could at least come with me to one of the rehearsals! Auditions are in a few weeks, and I might not be able to make it. You could go in my place even!" Roman claimed, getting the excited energy he held only moments before.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Shazam," Star joked, trying to relax. "But sure, I'll go. I do miss the theater. Though I won't promise an audition. What show are they doing?" The tired woman fiddled with her sleeves as the scene on screen played out, music beginning to play.

"Newsies," was all Roman said before he began singing along, swaying to the beat. Star chuckled, joining in when needed, admiring her roommate's passion for singing and Disney and just everything theatrical. As the movie went on they went from sitting and singing to full out dancing and acting out the scenes, mouthing the lines and singing the songs at the top of their lungs.

"I AM MOANA!" Star shouted, trying to maintain as good as a tone as she could with such a high note. The chorus kicked in, singing in the background as Moana swam into the sea on the TV. Roman applauded as she did so, seemingly awed by the performance. Star bowed, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Suddenly another pair of clapping hands sounded out and the two performers turned to see Patton clapping in the front doorway, Virgil a few steps behind him.

"That was incredible, Star!" the bubbly man cheered, walking forward like a bad guy entering a scene, except Patton was no bad guy. The girl panicked at once, freezing where she stood, stuttering out lies and excuses, her cheeks glowing a bright red.

"It wasn't me it was the TV!" she claimed, ready to fall onto the floor and die.

"Sure. Moana just suddenly sounds like you, right?" Roman rhetorically asked with a smirk. The girl turned and glared at her friend, feeling betrayed.

"Roman, shut up!" she called, clearly not angry but more so embarrassed.

"I don't see what the deal is. You sound great!" Patton said, giving a comforting smile, quietly asking her to calm down. Star let out a breath, feeling bad for yelling.

"I'm sorry for shouting. I just don't really like others hearing me sing, that's all," she explained nervously.

"But you were just power-singing in front of Roman," Virgil commented walking into the house and closing the door.

"I kinda walking in on her singing," the man himself responded cheekily. "I just heard her singing and got distracted."

Star kept blushing at the compliments wishing they would stop. Everyone soon began talking about her voice, Roman talking about the entire time they've spent together. Soon enough it became too much and Star snapped, though a smile was on her face. "Okay, that's it!" she called, silencing the group. "I'm gonna take a nice shower to wash away all these untrue compliments. Then I'm gonna help Patton make dinner and we're gonna shut up about the singing thing. Okay? Okay," she announced, storming down the hall toward her room to grab some clothes.

Patton perked up at the mention of cooking dinner. "Thanks for helping, kiddo!" he called, and Star waved a hand, turning and stopping before entering her room.

"You're welcome~!" she sang in the tune of the Moana song, smirking at the faces she was given. The girl winked, walked into her room while closing the door, and sank to the floor, quietly freaking out at how much she had sung today. Her voice actually hurt she hadn't sung so much in so long.

"Maybe I'll reconsider the theater thing, Roman," she mumbled, standing up to grab an extra pair of clothes to change into.

**Author's Note:**

> It's another self-insert~  
I promise one day I'll write things that aren't about myself  
But today isn't that day  
Hope you somewhat enjoyed if you read this!
> 
> ~Star


End file.
